


ODE TO THE BALANCE

by MasterKyloHasRights



Series: KIRALO POETRY [1]
Category: Space Battles - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyloHasRights/pseuds/MasterKyloHasRights
Summary: a poem





	ODE TO THE BALANCE

I, dark emperor, supreme leader, lost boy  
The darkness my cradle, cloak, companion  
And yet something compels me to shed it

You, bright goddess, cruel scavenger, lost girl  
The light your blanket, cowl, ally  
And yet you turn and reach for the night

Together

We are found

A balance


End file.
